Like Old Times
by StarsOfSapphire
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends but when they enter middle school Troy begins to desert Gabriella and starts making fun of her. Then Gabriella moves to california. Then four years later they meet again, how will things turn out this time? R&R co-write
1. Like Old Times

**Poor little me **

**I don't own anything here (**

**But i will own mars and take over the world with the martians **

Gabi and Troy were walking on the beach eating ice cream, and messing around. Gabi swatted her hand at Troy's and causing him to drop his. She just laughed and ran away.

But he soon caught up with her and started tickling her like crazy! "Stop… stop it Troy…ahhhhaahaa!" "Nope not until you say Troy Bolton is the bestest, hottest, coolest friend you ever had."

"Fine Troy Bolton is the bestest, hottest, coolest friend I ever had!" He got off of her then. "Hmm that's better now isn't it?" He said smirking, "Ha yeah whatever Bolton"

"Okay so what are you doing tonight Ella?" "Hmm I don't know, I'll probably do math then start on that huge social studies assignment."

"Ella that project isn't due for 2 months, why the heck are you starting it now?" Well unlike you superstar I actually… "Hey Troy what are you doing with that nerd?" It was one of Troy's new so called "friends". She didn't know why they hated her, she never got that much attention for being smart before. But now she was in middle school so everything changes. Everyone had been treating her different calling her names, saying she was ugly after she got voted class beauty last year, and now her old friends even started ignoring her. Gabriella looked down at her hands tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, her?" "Pshh I got her to buy me some ice cream, its pathetic what girls will do to talk to me these days!" Yes its true even Troy started ignoring her, its like he was embarrassed to be around her in public. "Let's go man" Troy walked off away from her not even bothering to look back and tell her I'm sorry with his eyes.

Gabriella sat down on a bench trying to hold back tears, but it wouldn't work. "I guess this is what happens with best friends when they turn 13." She looked down at her watch, "Shit!" It was 6:30 she was late for dinner her mom would kill her. Then she remembered that Troy's dad was suppose to pick them up since they lived 9 blocks away. "Oh great now I'm going to get grounded for staying out past curfew!"

It took her 30 minutes to get home because of all the cars causing traffic. She walked in and slammed the door, then ran upstairs feeling heartbroken. "Gabriella, why on earth were you out till seven? You know you were suppose to be back before 6:20 to start your homework!" "Sorry mom I lost track of time", "Well I'm sorry but your grounded for the weekend." "Yes mother", Gabriella yelled. Mrs. Montez found it strange that Troy didn't come back with her, but she just shrugged it off.

**Back with Gabriella **

Gabi was on her bead crying, she would have to face the truth she would never be with Troy. The truth was that Gabriella had liked Troy since she was six, and she realized she loved him three years ago when she was 10. But she would never be with him, especially not now. She thought she had a chance before, she barred through his old girlfriends, but now all of her hopes went Kerplunk.

She started looking through an old photo book of her and Troy. We looked so happy then, she thought. I wish it was Like Old Times.


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

Bold is Gabriella or Troy thinking to them selves! Gabi woke up to "Make You Mine" by Vanessa Hudgens, in other words her ring tone for her phone. "Who the hell calls at 8 in the morning on a Saturday", she mumbled to herself. "Hello?" she groggily answered.

"Hey Gabster!" she heard Troy say on her phone. Oh wow Mr. Bolton doesn't even think anything is wrong, but he doesn't even think of me. But maybe just maybe he called to apologies? "Gabi, do you think you could come over and help me with my math?" Troy asked hopefully. That's just like him to only think of him self, not even suspecting that he has hurt my feelings! Does he even think of my feelings, or does he just think I am a free A+ for him!

"Umm yeah sure, I'll be over in like 20 minutes. Alright?" "Thanks Ella! Well we have to hurry, because at 10 I have basket ball practice, then I'm spending the night at Chad's for the rest of the weekend." Chad? Who's Chad? Oh yeah, one of his new stupid jock "friends" if you can even call them that! Why do they get to spend all their time with Troy? It's not fair! We've been friends since we were born and now they show up and ruin our friendship and my life! They are causing all they troubles between us, and they are the reason that I will never be with Troy

"Okay Troy? Troy, Hello are you here? Oh great he hates me so much that he won't even bother to say bye. Yes our dear Troy didn't even bother to say bye to the small pretty brunette, who was going to help him with his homework. So Gabi went in her closet and found a cute outfit. She chose a green Hollister tank top, She loved that outfit; she thought it made her look like she was trying but not trying to hard. She put her hair in cute pigtails which allowed her curls to cascade down her back. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume on; Pink Sugar. In fact that was the only perfume that didn't make her want to barf. (Ha I hate all perfume but that one and the girls Hollister one! And Cologne smells so nice but perfume makes me feel like I'm going to barf lol) She grabbed a small bag and threw her phone, wallet, glasses, and gum in. She put some eye liner on but didn't bother with lip gloss since she was about to eat. So she went downstairs and took a chocolate long john that her mom bought for her that morning.

So walked out the front door, but remembered about her mom. So she swung the door and yelled "Mami I'm going to Troy's house!" She shut the door before she heard an answer. She made her way down the block devouring her donut. "Damn I forgot to bring a water bottle" she mumbled. So she hurried over to Troy's and walked right in. She went right to the fridge and took out an apple juice carton and poured it into her mouth. "Whoa Gabs! I'm guessing you ate breakfast on the way over and forgot to bring something to drink Am I right, or am I right" He said smirking, then he went over and whispered in her ear, "By the way, cute outfit, its hot" She nearly chocked on her juice.

She was happy extremely happy, but still shocked! He was now leaning on the fridge door, so Gabriella closed it causing him to fall. "Ahhhhhhhh" He said while falling. Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles while Troy was on the floor. He got up and started chasing Gabriella around his island. She suddenly tripped on a wash rag that was on the floor. She started falling and expected to feel pain but she felt hands on her stomach and back instead. She opened her eyes to see Troy holding her, with a steady gaze. They both got lost into each others eyes and slowly started leaning in...

But then they stopped abruptly when they heard the doorbell. They pulled away looking everywhere but at each other, to embarrassed for words. Gabriella went to the living room and sat down and turned the T.V. on she began flicking through the channels stopping at some channel. She saw Summerland was on and it was the new season so Zac Efron was on the cast. She thought he was the hottest guy ever! She was lost into his ocean blue eyes. How funny Troy and Zac Efron have the same eyes. (Remember this was when they were 13 so it was 4 years ago, so this was the show I thought off) Back With Troy Troy walked over to his door dazed. Did we almost kiss? That is so weird! We are like siblings. He opened the door and saw someone he didn't expect. What are you doing here?


	3. AN also edited chapter 2

Hey guys

i want to thank you all for the reviews

i'll add your names on the next chapter

which i will post MOnday night!!!!  
I would post it today, but me and my friend Jami are currently writting Second TIme Around in our story spirals and i left mine at school lol!!

So tell me should i just update one chapter or 2

i actully have about 5 or 6 more already written lol


	4. The Stuffed Witch

"What are you doing here?" Troy said looking at the person at the door. "Oh Troysie Poo, do i need a reason?" His "girlfriend" Pricella giggled as she ran a finger down his chest. He rolled his eyes at her and looked at her like she was crazy.

He didn't even know why he was with her. Even though Pricella was only 13 she had dyed her hair, had a fake tan from **HER **tanning bed, a periced belly button, whitend teeth, a small waist and everyone could definatly tell she stuffed her bra. Pricella was the head cheerleader on the 7th grade cheerleading team.

"Amber what are you doing here?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Amber! Amber, why the hell are you calling me Amber?

**Meanwhile, with the one and only Gabriella!!**

Gabriella peeked around the corner and saw Pricella there with a weird look on her face. She heard her yelling something about Amber. 'Ohhhh, Troy called her Amber! Ahhhhahahahahah! How funny, this should be intresting.' She was about to go hide even closer so she could hear everything, while still having a good veiw.

She then stopped after she thought about it. 'Do i really want to stay here and watch them make up, then get laughed at? I'll just go home'

And with that Gabriella packed up her stuff and walked out not listening to the rest of this interesting episode.

**Back with Troyboy**

Are you cheating on me with my bimboo of a sister Amber?" She fumed out at him, her fake face getting a weird demented look.

'Ha, she looks demented right now,' Troy thought trying not to laugh.

"My name is PRICELLA! P R I C E L L A! Not Amber! How could you cheat on me i thou...

"Look PRICELLA, i'm not cheating on you! I just got a little confused i'm really tired right now, considering i had to get up early to do home work since i have to go to basketball practice in a hour. So could you please just leave and stop bothering me."

Pricella looked really mad because he was talking to her like that. But she put on a fake smile and said "Yes Troysie, i'll go. I don't want you to get upset and not do well in basketball because your to sad worrying if you hurt my feelings."

He looked at her wondering if she was crazy 'do well in basketball? Jeez, did she miss out in the last 3 years of english?' "Yeah, sure whatever can you just go now?" 'Ha like i'll ever miss you, or think about you during basketball practice. The only person i would think about during basketball is Gabriella.' His face turned red at the thought of her, and what they almost did. (A/N to bad they didn't ha ha)

'Do i actully want to kiss her? Whoa man, shake it off! She's like your sister man! It's not like she would wanna kiss you anyway.'

Its like that one time at my birthday...

**Flashback...****Flashback... ****flashback**

It was Troy's 11th birthday and they were playing spin the bottle. It was Troy's turn...

Troy spun the bottle hoping it would land on Penny. He looked at Penny and smiled. The bottle slowly came to a stop and landed in front of Penny but moved to the right on.. Gabriella. WHAT! they both screamed. Of course Gabriella was really jumping for joy, but there was no way she was gonna let that show.

"Umm no way man, i'm not kisssing her." Troy said moving back with his hands in the air. Gabriella was hurt but she decided to just follow his lead. "Umm ya, he's like my brother, it wouldn't be right. That just made things better for the other kids. "**Kiss her, Kiss her!" **They began chanting. He looked at Gabriella and shrugged, which she followed. Troy walked over to her and leaned foward, again she followed.

Then they kissed. It was just a quckie, but Gabriella charised it. Then Troy's parents walked in and made everyone go home after they realized what they were doing.

**End of flashback**

Whoa i have the hotts for Gabriella!


	5. One Last Chance

It was Monday morning, and Gabriella just woke up.She went to take a shower then got dressed. She choose some brown and pink bermuda shorts with a pink tank top and brown vest. She went downstairs to find her mom with her head in her hands. "Mami, whats wrong?"

Isabella Montez looked up at her 13 year old daughter and smiled weekly, "Oh Gabi, come here and sit down. I need to talk to you about something." Gabriella looked at her mom with a confused expression on her face, but still sat down next to her. "Mom whats wrong?"

"Gabi, I got a new job offer in California. It pays about $700 more dollers then what i make now. It would really make our lives easier, and we could afford any colloge you want without a scholership." She took a deep breath and looked at her daughter with a hopeful face. "Gabi I know all your friends are here and you don't want to leave them but, please just consider this."

Gabriella just sat there not saying anything. 'I can't belive i'm actully considering this. But mom looks like she really wants this job and it could help me get over Troy. Oh perfect! I could give him one last chance today and if he still continues to ignore me i'll take my mom's offer.'

"I'll tell you what mom, you give me till 3:00 today and i'll tell you my answer." She got up and grabbed a peice of toast then walked out the door. She started walking to school, thinking about her current positions. 'I don't really want to leave, this is my home. I have lived here all my life, all my memories are here. My memories with Troy, Taylor, and my ... my dad.' How she missed him. Her dad died when she was six. He was out fishing, when he got hit by lightning. Because of that Gabriella was scared, no more like** terrified **of thunderstorms. Tears seeped out of her eyes at the memories of her dad. 'Ok Gabi, remeber we're thinking about our position.' She shook the thoughts of her dad out of her head.

She had realized she would never be with Troy, but she came to the point where she thought their friendship was at its breaking point. He was really testing their friendship by ignoring her in public. It was like he was two diffrent people. He was so sweet and caring when it was just them two, but when other people were around he completly ignored her. But what was worse that he joined in with other people teasing her. He just laughed along with them, she refused to belive her said anything bad about her. She wanted to see what Troy cared about more their life-long friendship, or popularity.

To her suprise she just came to Troy's house. She was hoping he would be in the front yard playing basketball, but he wasn't she didn't see him at all. So she kept walking, but stopped when she saw Troy's head in his backyard. She started to walk toward him but stopped abruptly when she heard _othe_r voice and a bushy head. She turned around and started walking away, across the street to be exact. She then heard a rude remark torward her.

"Hey nerd! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out studying or something" She heard them laughing at her, and turned her head a little and saw Troy lauging with them. She felt tears prick her eyes. But what made her cry even harder was when Troy yelled "Run away little nerdie" and thats excactly what Gabriella did. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, anywhere away from him.'He just blew his last chance' she thought ' He is my best friend, and i thought i was his. Well i use to be before he had to get all populer aand have new friends. I remeber when he promised me that he would take me to the prom no matter what. Well i doubt that, not just because of his new behavior.' She suddenly stopped and thought 'I think i just made my desicion.'


	6. The Homework

Gabriella walked straight to her homeroom. She took her usual seat, which was in the back. She just took out some extra credit worksheet from her algebra class. It wasn't like she needed it, she was just bored. She started doing her homework, not expecting anything. But then surprisingly Troy walked over to a desk right next to hers and sat down.

She looked up from her paper with a confused expression on her face. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her with big hopeful blue eyes. "Well, umm since you left on Saturday I never got a chance to finish my math, so I was ugh wondering if I could copy yours?" He was begging her with his eyes. "Oh, please Gabriella! Come on, just this once."

'Gabriella? Since when did he call me Gabriella it's always Gabi, Ella, or even Brie. "Okay Troy, but make sure to give it back to me before lunch." She got out her blue and green binder and gave him her math homework. As expected it was neat, with perfect handwriting with swirls on all the ends.

"Thanks Gabriella!" Troy said as he snatched the paper out of her hand and ran over to his "friends" before the bell rang.

'Why does he keep calling me Gabriella?' 'Did I do something?' Then the bell rang and Mrs. Ekberg walked in. 'Dang! You can hear that woman from the office,' she thought.

Homeroom passed on, boring as usual, and now it was 12:03 and Gabriella was waiting outside the lunchroom waiting for Troy. 'Where the hell is Troy?!?!?!' she thought all while being pissed that she was losing the contest between Troy's new buddies over Troy.

It was now 6 minutes before math and Troy was nowhere to be seen. 'Ugh, he better get me my homework before class' she thought as she ran to locker to get what she needed.   
She looked around for Troy once more, but unfortunately did not see him.

She made her way into the class and sat down. Just two minutes before the bell rang Troy walked in with his friends. She was about to go up to him and demand for her homework, but then Mrs. Slogget walked in and realizing she was defeated sulked down into her seat.

She desperately tried to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. She was getting really annoyed now, she was even going to throw a paper airplane at his head but Mrs. Slogget turned away from the board.

"Okay class; get you homework out so I can collect it." Gabriella couldn't believe Troy! This was defiantly not the little boy she use to know who would share cookies and lollipops with, and chased away the monsters under her bed.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw Troy hand in HER work! She couldn't believe her eyes. 'You must be kidding me! Did he just use me?'

Mrs. Slogget made her way to Gabriella and stood in front of Gabriella's desk. "Ms. Montez, where is your homework?" she demanded.

"I umm don't have it." Gabriella said looking down at her desk, while at the same time fumbling with her hands.

"Well I must say I am very disappointed in you Ms. Montez. I expected more from you, being one of my top and I must say favorite students. I would have never thought that you would act so intolerant and irresponsible, maybe so from Mr. Danforth but never from you! I'm sorry but I'll have to give you detention. Tonight 3-4," She replied shaking her head while walking away.

Gabriella wanted to cry, she had just gotten lectured by a teacher in front of the WHOLE class. 'Its one fricking assignment. What do you expect me to be perfect??? I shouldn't have even gotten in trouble, if I just said no to Troy's stupid big blue eyes. Ugh! It's not fair, I shouldn't get detention! I worked hard on that paper, while Bolton was watching porn!'

Gabriella didn't know if that was true or not, she was just incredibly upset. She wanted to go melt away and cry, what made the matter worse was that she saw Troy and his friends laughing their hands off.

'Nice to know you think of me as a joke Troy.' Now Gabriella truly did want to cry. She took out her phone and texted her mom "Mom, I've made a decision. I want to go to California." With that she closed her phone and stared blankly at the wall not paying attention at all to the teacher.

She just waited and waited for the bell to ring, to come and give her a chance to run. Then the bell rang and Troy and his friends ran out.

Gabriella ran gathered her stuff and ran straight out after Troy. She didn't care who was around them, she just needed to talk to him.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him into an empty classroom. 

Whhhhhhhhooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Troy yelled as he was yanked into the empty room. Gabriella pushed him against the wall as hard as she could as glared at him and said……


	7. Decision

I don't follow the crowd.  
I'm my own person  
And I act like it.  
Do you?

What the hell Troy!?!?!? Gabriella yelled as she pushed him against the wall. "Oww," Troy said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" He said. Gabriella looked as though she could not believe what he just said. She started laughing disbelievingly.

"What that was for? What that was for? How about the fact that you tricked me into giving you my homework so you could copy it, but was to lazy to actually do it."

"Jeez Gabi! That's all; I thought it was something important." He said getting off of the wall.

"Troy! Because of you I got lectured by a teacher in front of the whole class and got detention for the first time in my while life. And it was all because of you. You don't even deserve for me to do something nice like that! After you abounded me and started completely ignoring me this year!"

"Gabriella, what are you talking about? You are making a big deal out of nothing. The guys dared me to so I did, jeez its no biggie. He said shrugging

"The guys? Troy do you not see what's happening? We've been best friends since we were born, we've done everything together and we even had our first kiss together!

Now we show up in middle school and you become a totally different person.

Don't think I'll forget that comment about me this morning don't you remember when you got grounded for a week for punching someone that called me a geek? Now you won't speak to me if anyone other then our parents are around.

Did I do something, because right now I'm confused like hell? I need to ask are you going to choose me or your popularity."

Gabriella waited for a few moments but Troy didn't say anything, he only looked at the ground.

"I can't believe you Troy, I really can't." She whispered before she left the room.

He kept his eyes on the ground, before finally lifting his head, revealing his tearstained cheeks. He knew she was right, and he wanted to say something but he just couldn't.

With Gabi

Gabriella couldn't believe she just did that. She thought she never had the guts to do that.

But now she did and there was only one thing left to do, well after detention of course.

It was now 3:00 and Gabriella went to Mrs. Slogget's room to serve her detention time.

She came to the classroom and saw Chad Danforth there, of course. HE just smirked at her and imitated a baby, but she just glared at him, which REALLY surprised him.

She went to the back of the classroom and sat her regular seat and did homework for the next hour.

It was now 4:00 and Gabriella had something to tell Mrs. Slogget. So she went to the front of the room and said, "Mrs. Slogget I need to turn in……"

Gabriella just finished speaking to Mrs. Slogget and was now heading to the bathroom so she could call her mom and tell her, her decision.

She got in a bathroom stall and dialed her mom's number. It rang a couple times before someone answered

"Hello…?" answered Mrs. Montez. "Mami I just wanted to tell you that I came to a decision. I'm……….

A/N Omg thanks for the reviews everyone! I never thought this story was going to get more then 5 reviews and now I have 28 wow! I love you all lol. Thanks for adding me to your alerts and favorite story lists you make me so happy  
Much Love  
))))) –Teo


	8. For You

"Mami i'm okay with moving." and with that she left the bathroom.

**With Troy'**

I heard the bell rang , it snapped me out mmy weird state. Chad's head popped through the door.

"Dude are you okay?' Troy turned around to see his bushy haired friend.

"Umm, ya i'm fine."

'Okay lets go captin." Troy and Chad walked right out off the scool on their way to Troy's house. But not before Troy saw Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi hugging each other while crying. He just walked on.

**With Gabi**

"Gabi i can't belive your moving!" sobbed Taylor.

" I know, you can't just leave us its not fair!" Kelsi said.

" Well guys, I kinda told my mom it was ojay for us to move." Gabriella said quietly.

"What!" all three girls yelled at the same time.

"Gabriella Vanessa Montez, why would you want to leave?" Sharpay yelled.

"I don't really want to, but my mom really wants the job, and she says it would help us finacialy. Plus, it would help with Troy." she said whispering the last part.

"Oh Gabi you'll be better off without him, all he does is break you apart." Kelsi comferted her.

"Yeah Gabs, you don't need him." Taylor added.

"After everything he did to you he might want to hide from me." Sharpay said scoffing.

All three girls laughed at that remark. So Gabriella and the girls chated a bit more, but then Gabriella said she had to leave so they bid farewell and she left.

**2 Hours Later**

"It's time to go Gabi!" Isabella shouted from the kitchen. It was 5 in the afternooon and Gabriella and her mother were ready to go.

Gabriella's phone rang, so of course she reaches for it but drops it when she sees the caller id. "Ugh its Troy, i don't need his crap."

she said walking downstairs with a box containing photos. She took one last glance at her house where she grew up with her mom and dad, where all her memories with Troy were and now she was deserting it all.

"There's a lot of memories in that house." Gabriella said sadly.

"Yeah, well now you can create new ones, with friends in California." Gabriella's mother tried to reassure her.

"Well mabey i don't want a freash start!"

"Whoa Gabriella Vanessa Montez, do not use that tone with me! I asked you if you were okay with it so dp not start yelling at me for it. You said it was fine by you if we moved so don't blaim me!"

"Yeah but it was for you not me! If anything i wanted to stay with my friends, but no mom i did it for you! Gabriella said, her voice getting softer with each word.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, but its for the best... you know that. In fact i wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't benifit from."

"Yeah mom i now, i'm sorry i exploded on you, i guess the pressure got to me."

Gabriella was now getting bored so she started texting Sharpay. Next thing she knew they stopped at a HOliday Inn at the border of New Mexico. She told Sharpay she had to go.

She went in and got settled in her room. Her mom and her got seperate rooms, so Gabriella unpacked a little essentials. She just came out of the shower when she looked at her phone and saw she had a new voice message. It was from Troy. She pressed play...


	9. Tears

**Sorry this is really short, but i can't add anymore since the next chapter is fast fowarding 4 years!!! WHoooo coming to the second part of the story, sniff sniff my story is already this far! I love you all for reviewing me and jami give you virtual cup cakes cause they r better then cookies hee hee! ))))))) -Teo and Jami!! **

* * *

'Ha i'm so glad you left! Now i can tell you that I really hate you and that chad is a way better friend then you ever were. bye nerd' Gabriella shook her head, ' stop imagining what Troy's going to say and listen to the REAL message. She nervously clicked the green button.

"Gabriella, i'm so sorry that i was acting like a complete jerk! You're probably already in California right now, so i'll cut it short. I'm sorry, i made a mistake a huge one. YOU are my best friend, you are the one who went through pre-k with me, you are the one who helped me through my grandpas death, not Chad. Well Brie i love you... as a friend of course. No as a best friend!"

Gabriella didn't know how to react. She didn't know if she should be really happy because he apologized, or really mad at her self for leaving. To tell the truth she felt like jumping out that door and running all the way back to Albuquerque. Part of her wanted to call him back, and part of her wanted to forget about him all together and try to live a normal life.

"Gabriella, its getting late. We have a really long day ahead off us so you better get some sleep." said Isabella, opening Gabriella's door.

"Kay mom. I'll go right to bed, right after i change." Gabriella walked to the bathroom and cried her eyes out, till there were no more tears to cry. She went out of the bathroom and just laid on her bed, till she finally fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

**With Troy**

Troy looked down at his phone and sighed. He actully just left her a message AND alomst confessed his feelings for her, but he saved it. ( A/N ya ya i know Dam It why couldn't i make him say he loved her o well lol)

He heard his little sister Cassie playing some Jonas Brothers(DOn't own) song really loud in her room, but when he heard it he thought it fit in perfectly with his situation so he sang along.

_Hello Beautiful_

_Hows it going?_

_I hear it wonderful _

_in California_

_I've been missing you_

_Its true_

_And tongiht _

_i'm gonna fly_

_and tonight i'm gonna FLY_

_Cause i could go across the world_

_and see everything and never be satisfied _

_If i couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful _

_its been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_Its true_

_And tonight _

_i'm gonna fly_

_And tongiht _

_i'm gonna FLY_

_Cause i could go across the world_

_and see everything and never be satisfied _

_If i couldn't see those_

_eyes..._

Troy finished the song and just sat there. He silently began to cry. He looked down at his hand slowly and saw his reflaction a single teardrop on his palm.

* * *

Omg i thought of doing this at school while most of my class was at the bathroom. I screamed ha! I thought the song fit in perfectly man!!!! Now you all can see that Troy really does care so don't hate him!!!!! lol i'm protective of him and gabi lol...

well ya thanks for the reviews i love you all!!!  
Oh yeah i decided to start a contest. The first person to answer this question correctly will be featured in the next chapter )

**What color was Taylor's headband during what time is it**

**A. Blue**

**B. Purple**

**C. Pink**

**or **

**D. Green**

Oh i would really like to thank all my reviewers lol you make me feel bubbly ha ha! virtual cupcakes NOT cookies for you )))))))


	10. The Truth

WHOOOOOOOO go amanda lol! i forgot her name on here but she was the 1s one to get it right! NXt ? is down below

* * *

4 years later...

"Gabi! Get your but down here this instant, before your late for school!" Isabella Montez yelled at her 17 year old daughter.

"Coming mother! Gabriella yelled as she ran down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked around with a puzzeld expression.

"Mom, why are there boxes in the kitchen?" she asked inccontly.

Her mother looked at her with a sad expression. "Honey, i've been transferred... again."

"What!?"

"Look i'm very sorry but..."

"Mom! I have all my friends here! I just can't get up and leave them!"

"Gabi calm down!"

"No! I can't. I'm getting sick and tired of this fucking shit!"

"Gabriella Vanessa Montez! Don't you dare use that launguage with me! Just listen to me, its almost New Years Eve and my New Year's resolution is to take a break on the moves. We're moving back to Albequere, New Mexico remeber that place?"

Gabriella only remeberd a little bit which was her neighborhood, her house, and the Boltons'. "Umm.. not really."

"Oh, well come lets go, we'll take about this when you get back from school.

"Alright mom."

When Gabriella got to school she instently got mobbed by everyone, who all tried to talk to her. She nervously smiled back at everyone but pushed through so she could get to her friends. She first made a stop at her locker and grabbed her stuff, when she felt someone put an arm around her stomach she turned around only to find...

"Hey baby!" Her boyfriend Scotty said. He moved in for a kiss , which Gabriella hasn't let him do yet but she pulled away saying, "Not now Scotty i don't have time!"

"Whatever," he said and walked away.

She walked into her homeroom and made her way to her friends.

"Hey Gabi! Her friend Amanda immediatly said.

"We didn't see you this morning..." said Bridget.

"Where were you?" Tiffany Bridget's twin finished for her.

"I was late." Gabriella said.

"Oh, well we missed you! Brooke said.

"Yeah i missed you too!" Gabriella said giggiling.

"You better have!" joked Whitney

"Ya," Gabriella said uneasily.

"Whats wrong?" All five of them said at the same time.

"Okay, now that was creepy," Gabriella said.

They glared at her, knowing she was trying to stall.

"I'm moving." Gabriella said quietly.

"WHAT!" They all shrieked.

Gabriella burst into tears, which caused all six of them to have a huge group hug. They all began crying now.

"Gabs you can't just leave us!" Amanda said.

"Ya! We'll miss you too much!" Brooke said agreeing.

"Gabi, without you we'll fall apart." said Bridget

"Yeah! Your like our peace barrier!" Tiffany agreed with her sister.

"I know guys but my mom's compay is transferring her back to Albequere so we don't have a choice." Gabriella said looking at Whitney. "Ney Ney?" Gabriella said softly. All five girls were Gabriella's best friend, but if there truely was a bfffffflllffflf thats what Whiteny was for Gabriella. Whitney was also they ONLY one who knew about Troy. Whitney looked at Gabriella and smiled softly and walked away as the bell rang.

"Whitney!" Gabriella yelled running over to her and pulling her into a hug. Both girls just stood there in the middle of the hallway crying their eyes out.

"I'm going to miss you Gabsta." Whitney said quietly.

"Don't say that Whittle Sticks! We're going to talk everyday wheater its im or on the phone! We'll always be best friends!"

The truth was that both girls knew that they were going to lose touch sooner or later. They knew they were going to lose touch, but neither of them wanted to face The Truth!

* * *

whooo nxt ? p.s. i got a new 1 shot its called the fire man cheack it out lol

What color is Troy's shirt after Bet On It

A. Silver

B. Black

C.Red

D.Green


	11. Jazmyn

Sorry for the wait but enjoy!

* * *

That day passed by quickly for all five girls. But at the end of the say all five of $them crowded around her. "Gabi, lets go to my place tonight and have a sleepover, you know like we always do." Amanda offered.

"Sorry guys, but my mom said to come straight home today; she said she had to tell me something." Gabriella said apologetically

"As is telling you that your moving isn't enough," Whitney muttered under her breath.

All five girls looked at her and Tiffany was about to say something but then someone, or more like something interrupted her.

"So Gabriella, I heard the tragic news about you moving." Jazmyn said dramatically. Jazzmen was a cheerleader who loathed Gabriella so much, that she would do anything to get rid of her. Gabriella beat Jazmyn out for head cheerleader, the lead role in the musical, and getting Scotty. "Who on earth could possibly take your place, leading this school to its glorious future, like now."

All five girls looked at each other, and all of them thought the same thing. 'What is she talking about?

Gabriella forced a smile, "Don't worry _Jazzy_,"

Jazmyn grimaced, she _hated_ that nickname.

"I would never out all the pressure on you. That's why I'm leaving everything to Whitney." Gabriella said, just waiting for Jazzmen to explode.

"Seriously, oh wow! Jeez, thanks Gabsta!" She said as she hugged her. Which she had to bend down to do, since Gabriella was so small.

"Oh, ya? Well we'll just see about that you little skanks." Jazmyn said as she puffed in fury and stormed off.

All five girls started laughing at her.

Then unfortunately Gabriella broke the merry moment. "Well, guys I have to go. Moms expecting me.

All five girls hugged and then someone tapped Gabriella on the back. "Yes?"  
she said turning around.

"Gabriella, i heard you were moving and I wanted to say bye." said Irene, one of Gabriella's science partners.

Gabriella smiled at Irene and hugged her.

Then Gabriella got into her car and drove off.

"Mom? I'm home." Gabriella said as she walked through the door. "Mom?"

"Oh, hello Gabi! I'm in the kitchen, come and help me with the boxes." Isabella Montez said.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and helped her mother with the boxes that she was carrying. Isabella thanked her daughter then sat down at the table and patted the space next to her. Gabriella went and sat down beside her mother.

"Gabi, you know how winter break starts Monday?" Isabella started out.

Gabriella nodded.

"Well I thought you deserved a nice vacation, before we leave for Albuquerque.

"Well where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we're going to Skim ado Ski Lodge, so dress warmly, but still bring your bathing suit, because there is a big pool and a nice hot tub. Oh, I also need you to finish packing all your things because the moving trucks are coming Friday."

Gabriella gleamed at the mention of the pool. She truly did love to swim. She loved it more then cheering, dancing, and playing volleyball. But she still enjoyed singing the most. )

Then Gabriella put on her best innocent voice, which was very good by the way thanks to her acting coach. "Mami?"

"Yes...?" Her mother answered curiously.

"Could I please use your credit card for a new wardrobe for the trip, the move and my good grades?" She said trying to use as many good explanations she could think of on the spot.

"No... G-" Isabella started, but was _rudely _interrupted by Gabriella.

"But Mami!"

"Now Gabriella as I was saying before you interrupted, no you cannot use my credit card because." She said while opening her purse and getting something out of her wallet.

"I got you your own credit card!"

Gabriella squealed. Which was of course expected by Isabella? "Thank Mami, thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said running over to her mom and hugging her.

"Yes you welcome, now stop chocking me."

Gabriella stopped and blushed. Then she kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "Well, I gots to go shopping now."

"Remember, nothing over 8 grand."

Gabriella just waved her hand, showing she heard her.

Yes the Montez's were rich; because Gabriella's mom was one of the worlds known brain surgeons who had usefully separated conjoined twins. Sure Gabriella was happy that she was rich, but she missed her mom. Her job made her travel the world a lot, which caused Gabriella not to see her a lot. But Gabriella would never admit that to her mom because she didn't want to seem spoiled, and her mom loved her job so she just went along with it.

Gabriella now drove away from her house in her Red Porsche Convertible and picked Whitney up. Gabriella paid for both of them so she had spent a tad over $7,000. Gabriella got 6 bikinis, seven tops, three jeans, two jean miniskirts, and two Bermuda shorts for the trip. Gabriella and Whitney got tons more stuff but I'm not mentioning them all. They also got manicures, pedicures, and their hair done.

When they got back home they got ready for a sleepover, for just them two. They talked about everything that night… including Troy.

"So Gabi, are you worried that Troy will still be there?

"Well, kinda. I mean I still have feelings for home, but I don't know what will happen if we see each other again."

Whitney pulled Gabriella into a hug. "Gabi, if he hurts you again, tell me. So I can fly over there and kick his ass!"

They both started giggling then.

"I'm going to miss you so much Whittle Sticks!" Gabriella said crying.

"I'm going to miss you two Gabsta." They both sat there crying for a bit, then they finally both fell asleep with tearstained cheeks.


	12. The Talk

Okay people my 100th reviewer gets to be in the next chapter.

and i'm also putting two questions since i forgot one last time.  
PLease tell me what you think of their talk thanks

* * *

Gabriella and Whitney woke up with tearstained faces. They both knew it was Gabriella's last day, immediately when they woke up. (A/N I don't know if I should switch those two lines up, oh well.) They both put brave smiles on their faces and got ready for the say.

"So, I wonder if your mom made pancakes." Whitney said, trying to brighten the mood. Whitney was absolutely in love with Isabella's chocolate chip pancakes, and Isabella made them every single time she slept over.

"We both know the answer to that question," Gabriella said laughing, while she brushed her hair.

They both suddenly stopped laughing, and rushed over to each other and hugged. Then they started crying, "Gabi, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either! I'm going to miss you so much!"

They both just stood there hugging each other, and crying for about 4 minutes. Then Isabella knocked.

"Girls, are you up? I made pancakes."

They both started laughing and they wiped their tears away.

"Yeah mom, we're coming." Gabriella said straightening her shirt, since Whitney rumpled it. They both walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

_Good Morning Baltimore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No just kidding._

"Good morning Mami," Gabriella said as she walked down the steps.

"Good morning Ms. M," Whitney said following Gabriella into the kitchen.

"Morning girls, set up the table so we can eat. The utensils we have left are in the last cabinet." Mrs. Montez said as she put the pancakes on a plate.

"Anyone want Eurocream?" (A/N I'm pretty sure that's how you spell it, but it's a chocolate spread. Its yummy I've had it bunches of times ).)

"Me!" Gabriella and Whitney yelled at the same time.

All three girls started laughing. Then they took turns eating it. (A/N Yes another one, ha I actually spelled turns churns the first time. Man I'm losing it!)

All three of them ate and then Gabriella and Whitney went outside while Mrs. Montez washed the dishes, them packed them in a box.

"Wow, so you're really moving." Whitney said softly.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it? I'm actually leaving."

Both girls just sat on the grass in front on the house, just staring at the house for a while.

After a few minutes they heard Isabella yelling.

"Gabi! Come in here and finish packing up your things."

The girls went inside and Whitney helped Gabriella put the rest of her things in boxes, then some clothes in a small suitcase for the trip.

"So how long are you going to be at the lodge?" Whitney asked as she folded a pair of jeans for Gabriella.

"I don't know, mom said about five days or something. I rather stay here for five more days, but there is no use in complaining now. Sometimes I feel like the world is against me you know? I have to fight a school to keep me dignity, and now I have to move away from everything I love for the second time. The first time I was just a little bookworm, not being able to defend myself or anything, but I had a friend to help me get through it. Then he turned against me, so then we moved. And now I finally learned how to stick up for myself, to be proud of whom I am, and I found an even better friend, four actually since Brooke betrayed me. But now I have to leave it all, it just doesn't seem fair." Gabriella said. She didn't even know she felt that way till she just said it.

"Oh Gabs, you know that I'm with you. You know I hate how you were treated before you came here. You know I love that you're my best friend, and you know I hate that 'you're moving with every ounce of feeling I have in me, but maybe it's for the best. Maybe there's something in New Mexico that you can't get it here, but you just have to have it. We think it's not fair for you to leave, but I know that we're going to meet again. And that we will be best friends once more. Maybe we'll meet in college, or when we're shopping for things for our little babies. But don't ever think that our friendship ends here."

They hugged for a little bit after that, and then they finished packing and went outside.

"Gabi, when are the rest of the girls coming? The moving truck is coming in twenty minutes."

"We should call them now." Whitney said as she took her cell phone out.

They told the rest of their friends to come right over so they could say bye.

They were all outside now hugging goodbye. All five girls hugged and cried.

"Gabi, time to go!" yelled Isabella from the moving truck. They were going to ride in it, while the two cars got sent over by air.

"Bye girls!" Isabella yelled from the truck.

"Bye guys," Gabriella said hugging them one last time.

As the truck drove away Gabriella thought of what happened that week. She thought of what happened between her Scotty, and Brooke.

**Flashback…**

_It was a Friday night and the five friends, plus Scotty went out to a part, hosted by Brent, the soccer captain._

_Gabriella and Scotty started dancing, and then Gabriella got thirsty. "Hey Scotty, could you go get me some coke or something?" _

"_Yeah, sure babe." Scotty said, and kissed her behind her ear._

_Gabriella sighed; she hated it when he called her that. She did have a name, but it seemed like Scotty that it was babe._

_Scotty went over to the table with all the drinks and got Gabi and cup of coke, when Brent came over. _

"_Hey Scott!" yelled Brent._

"_Hey man, how's it going?" Scott asked, pounding his hand. _

'_Nothing really, what are you doing?"_

"_Just getting Gabi a drink."_

"_Oh, dude you should totally dump the half of the coke and put beer in it. I bet if you get her drunk, she'll have sex with you. I mean that is one fine piece of ass…" _

"_Ha if it works, I'll let you have a turn." He said winking at him, then pouring some beer in her drink._

"_Yeah my man!" Brent yelled slapping his hand._

_Scott gave Gabriella the drink, and then some more. She was drunk, but not that drunk._

"_So babe want to go upstairs? Scott said whispering in her ear._

"_What the fuck Scott, get off of me. You know I don't do that kind of thing, especially not at parties."_

"_You know what, fuck you!" Scott said then pushed off of her and walked away._

_He was pissed off. He really wanted to get some that night, so he went to Brooke and told her that Gabriella broke up with him. Then Brooke felt bad for him, so she agreed to his plan. _

_Gabriella was wandering around the party looking for Scott. She didn't know why he reacted like such brat. She started looking upstairs then she opened the door to a bed room and saw two people getting at it. _

"_Woops, sor.. Scott!" Gabriella saw Scott and Brooke having sex that night. She couldn't see anything from her angle, but it was obvious what they were doing. _

_She ran out of that room, the house, and party. She didn't talk to either of them since._

_End of Flashback._

Now Gabriella sat in the moving truck and looked out the window, waiting for the next part of her life to come.

* * *

OKay

How many people were playing vollyball behind Troy before he saw the the wildcasts pratcing everyday without him

A. 4

B.6

C.8

D.14

What is the color of Gabriella's sweater thats in her locker after everyday.

A. White

B. Pink.

C. Red

D. Grey


	13. Unexpected Suprise

Ahh sorry about the wrong question last time lol! I promise i wont screw up this time lol.

* * *

Gabriella had now arrived at the Ski Lodge. She unpacked all her things and decided to go for a swim. She put on her new black and white bikini and headed for the pool.

As she passed by the pool she saw this really hot guy, which looked an awful lot like Troy. But no it couldn't be. This guy's hair darker, and so was his skin. (A/N in the tan way, not prejudice way.)

She shook it off and took her hair out her ponytail. She dived into the pool, a perfect dive I may add and began swimming laps. Swimming calmed her, it just had a way to get to her and make her relax. After she swam a few laps she got out of a pool where a some tall guy approached her.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight? I happen to know this very secluded spot in my room…"

"Back off, I don't want anything to do with you." Gabriella said as she tried to walk past him. But unfortunately she was very petite and he looked like the football captain.

"Well obviously you didn't understand that you didn't have a choice." Said the lunk head, grabbing her arms and pushing her against the wall, while he pushed against her.

Gabriella squirmed and desperately tried to get him off of her but it wouldn't work.

"I believe she said no Anderson." She heard some guy say behind the lunk head. The voice sounded strangely familiar…

"Back off Bolton, she's mine. Behave and I might let you have a go la.." but before he finished Troy punched him in his jaw.

Anderson fell flat to the ground in pain. He tried to get up again, so no one would think that he was a loser, but Troy kicked him in the stomach so he stopped trying.

Gabriella looked at the young man who had just saved her. She looked into his piercing blue eyes, and thought for a second he was Troy, but no, he couldn't be. "Thank you." She softly said, then walked away, shaking with fear. How someone half of the lunk head could's size, do that to him. It looked unnatural. But then again Troy had always saved her.. Stop! It's not Troy! She reminded herself.

**With Troy**

Troy and his family had decided to go to Colorado for winter vacation. Actually Stella Bolton decided, Troy and Jack wanted to go to Florida but oh well.

Troy had decided to go swimming in the indoor pool straight away. Hello no brainier, he was a hot guy, who would be surrounded by hot girls in bikinis!

He went and got a bosco stick, when he saw someone oddly familiar walk past him.

'That looks exactly like Gabi, well accept she grew… ugh eww its Gabi your talking about, But that can't be her, I mean her hair is longer then Gabi's and she seems more umm confident in her body. Maybe I'll go over and talk to her.'

"Hey kid do you want your bosco stick or not?" asked the clerk Amanda ( different Amanda from last time )

"Ugh yeah," Troy nodded and paid for his bosco stick. When he turned back around he saw Jimmy Anderson all over the girl. He walked over to him and said,

"I believe she said no Anderson." But of course the idiot just said some stupid remark. The girl looked at him with fear in her big beautiful brown eyes that looked just like Gabriella's… 'Focus!' he reminded himself. Troy decided he would punch Jimmy, so that's what he did. Then Anderson tried to get back up, but Troy kicked him in the stomach. He now stood looking at the girl, she looked so frightened, so _violated. _He was about to say something, but she thanked him and quickly walked away. 'Wow I wonder if that is Gabi.'

**The next day.**

(This is mostly from High School Musical, but just re-written in mine and Jami's words.)

Gabriella sat in her favorite squishy chair, in the game room and the lodge. She was currently reading one of her new favorite books. But she didn't get to the next chapter because her mom snatched the book out of her hands.

"Gabi, its New Year's eve, there is a party down in the free style club for kids just your age. I've laid out your best clothes, come on go get ready."

"Can I have my book back?" Gabriella said pouting. So of course her mother gave her the book back. Gabriella then went to get ready for the party.

**With Troy boy**

"Keep working left Troy," Said Jack Bolton as he and Troy were playing some one on one.

"Like this?" Troy asked, and then demonstrated the new move.

His dad nodded," We'll see that in the day."

"Don't worry about me…"

"Boys, did we really fly all this why just to play more basketball?" Stella Bolton asked them, as she walked in the gym in a green shimmering party dress.

"Yeah," the guys agreed nodding.

She frowned. "The party, remember?" she asked annoyed.

"Troy there's a kid's party down at the freestyle club."

"Kid's party?"

"Young adults, now go shower up."

"One more, real quick."

Troy and his dad did the new trick once more, while Stella sighed.

**At the Freestyle club**

"I want to be your everything, be my shinning star, together we'll…." Troy heard some people singing karaoke 'What a waste of time, I could be at the gym playing basketball.' Troy thought at as she wandered through the club, having some girls wink, and wave at him. He settled himself beside a wall and just yawned. Yes he was that bored.

Meanwhile with a pretty lady we all know and love.

Gabriella wandered through the freestyle club, nervous. She didn't know anyone there, therefore she was planning on spending her night reading. She walked past a guy in a big cowboy hat.

"Howdy mam." He said tipping his hat.

She giggled and kept walking. She grinned after successfully finding a nice comfy chair to read on.

Then the people stopped singing. The MC went up to the mike.

"Who's going to rock the house next?" He could hear several people groaning, and no one volunteered 'Oh well,' he thought, 'we have to keep them entertained.' He gave the signal, and suddenly two spotlights started roaming on the crowd. One stopped on Troy, and the other on Gabriella.

"You, and you." He said as he gave them the mikes. "Someday… someday you guys might thank me for this. When they didn't say anything and Troy glared at him, while Gabriella just hugged her self he walked off and said, "Or not."

They heard a slow melody start playing, Troy saw words on the screen, then looked around. It didn't seem like to many people were paying attention so he thought, 'What the hell, why not."

_Livin in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

'Damn! He's actually singing, I thought I could have left if neither of us didn't do anything. But since he tried maybe I should return the favor.' Gabriella thought, fighting with herself.

Troy was about to walk off the stage but then he heard a soft angelic voice continue the song.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Oh _Troy added, looking at her. They both kept sneaking glances at each other, just thinking, 'Could it be him?' 'Could it be her?'

_To all the possibilities _

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real _

_It's the Start of Something New_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of Something New_

They both continued with the song just getting use to each other, loving the feeling, that one special moment they were having.

(A/N not continuing the song)

_The Start of Something New_

_The Start of Something New _

_The Start of Something… New_

They finished the song off, with cheers from the audience.

"Troy," Troy said introducing himself.

"Gabriella," Gabriella said back.

Then it hit them

"Troy?!?!" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Gabriella?!?!?" Troy then brought her into a hug. They both felt that bold of electricity run through them that spark, the shiver running down their spines.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in what four years?" Troy asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah I know, I really missed you Troy."

"I missed you too Gabi," Troy said.

Then the count down started.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella. She loved it! She found herself kissing back, but then suddenly she pulled away. "No, this can't be happening again." She said then ran away leaving Troy confused and speechless.

* * *

Okay

How many grapes did Troy throw at Gabriella at the picnic scene in hsm2

A.4

B.3

C.2

D.1

What was on the portrit behind Ryan and Sharpay when they walked in the club right before Fabulous.

A. A painting of the four Evan's

B.a painting of Sharpay

C. A painting of Sharpay and Ryan

D. A painting of Mr. and Mrs. Evans


	14. Intruder

Sorry that its so short but i really loved this chapter lol!

* * *

Gabriella ran, and ran. She didn't stop till she came to her room.

"Oh god, why me? You know how I feel about him. I pray every single Sunday and now I am kissing him, oh god."

"Excuse me miss? I'm here for the towels, are you and your friend done with your conversation?" said a maid named Hailey as she walked into the room.

"Friend? What friend, no one is in here but me." Gabriella said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I heard someone talking so I assumed you were talking to… someone." She said blushing.

"What… oh… umm I was talking to… the wall! Yeah, to the wall, just ran into it, so I decided to give it a little yell. You know?"

"Okay well I'll be going." Hailey said, and then walked into the room.

'The wall? Wtf I can think of something better then that. Ugh!' Gabriella put her head in her hands and sighed.

'Why did I have to kiss him? It just made everything worse; I mean I've been trying to get over him for four freaking years! Ugh, god why does he have to be so cute. And his lips are just so soft, and the way his tongues… stop it! I think I better get some sleep.'

So Gabriella went and changed into a white tank top and really short pajama shorts. And with that she fell asleep.

**With Troy**

'Why did Gabi run away? I really liked that kiss; she had gotten good at that. Whoa has she gotten hot. Who would have thought that little Gabi would be so hot, I mean whoa man I'm getting a whiplash.' (A/N dude I love saying that! Ha I'm a dork)

'Wait a minute man shake it off, it's Gabi your talking about, she is practically your little sister! Wait another minute, I can't be talking about her like that. I punched someone in middle school for saying she was hot, oh well Anderson deserved it, that little boy bitch.' Troy chuckled to him self.

'Boy bitch, lol that's catchy. Boy bitch, boy bitch what you gonna do? What you gonna do when Troy comes for you. Boy bitch, boy bitch what you gonna do? What you gonna do when Troy comes for you.'

Ha I should right that down. What was I thinking about… oh yeah Gabi! Dude she has grown, I mean really grown, how could someone refuse to think about her huge…'

Then Troy's dad walked in. "So Troy, you been practicing?" Jack asked as he threw him a basketball.

" Nope. I was swimming sorry." Troy quickly threw back the basketball, and walked out of the room.

He walked into the lobby and saw Isabella, but not before she saw him.

She squealed and hugged him. "Oh Troy, you have gotten so handsome!" She said

Troy blushed," Hi Mrs. Montez."

Isabella whacked him on the shoulder," Isabella, not Mrs. Montez you know that! Now let's go get Gabi!" She said then ushered him to Gabriella's room.

Isabella pulled out her second pass to Gabriella's room and opened. But then Hailey came back.

"Mrs. Montez, you accidentally parked your car into a no parking zone, we would appreciate if you could move it." Hailey said politely.

"Damn!" she mumbled under her breath and got out.

Troy laughed to himself, 'same funny Mrs. Montez"

Troy walked into the room and saw Gabriella sleeping on her bed. He could see her breathing gently, and he smiled. He went over and sat beside her on the bed. He couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way, but he stoked her back gently.

Gabriella felt the extra weight on her bed, so she woke up. She felt someone stroking her back, which creeped her out. She got up and saw Troy which made her smile.

"Ugh hi," she said nervously, as she sat up.

"Hi," Troy said his voice shaking. He tried desperately to take his eyes off of her chest, but it wasn't working out to well.

Gabriella then realized something. She was embarrassed, she was mortified, she was wearing a tight see through shirt with no bra.

* * *

Okay trivia time!

Okay a High School Musical question.

What letter is Chad when they spell out "Go Drama Club"

A. !

B. B

C. U

D. L


	15. Sleep With Me

Sorry that its so short but I couldn't really add anymore considering my next chapter is bit wow. Well I gotta say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! Man you guys gave me 134 reviews! Thats freaking amazing man! I love you all!

Happy 2nd Anniversary High School Musical!

* * *

Gabriella opened her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened even more if possible. She quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her chest. She then took a sweater, which was on the dresser and quickly put it on.

"Hi," Troy said, not knowing what to say.

"Ugh, hi." Gabriella said, desperately trying to stop blushing.

'Why does it always happen to me, first the dressing room incident now this! God, it's like everyone wants to see me topless.' She thought.

_Flashback…_

_Gabriella was at Victoria's Secret and she saw some really cute bras so she decided to try them on. _

_She walked into a dressing room, and tried it on. But when she took the bra off, the dressing room door opened, and there stood the two girls she hated most. Lovely Hues, and Jessica Tuck, then two cheerleaders from Sapwood High. _

"_Ahh what the fuck!" Gabriella yelled, and slammed the door. _

'_oh my god, did that just happen?' She thought as she slid to the ground. _

_She quickly put her clothes on and left the store._

_Flashback Ends…_

"Did you umm, see me?" She said nervously.

"ugh, yah I did." Troy responded

"I thought you looked beautiful… at the party!" Troy quickly saved himself.

"Umm, thank you.

'Jeez what did I say that for, god you're an idiot!' Troy mentally slapped himself.

'Wow, did he just call me beautiful. No one has ever done that before, its always been, damn your fine, look at the hot ass. No one actually called me beautiful, man I am really falling for him.'

"Do you think, ugh that you could turn around?" Gabriella asked, motioning her shirt.

"Oh, ugh yeah," He said turning, his face red.

Gabriella got her pajamas and bra and put them on.

"Umm, Troy, I'm done…" She told him

He turned back around and smiled. "So, I guess you're tired, maybe you should go to bed."

"Yeah," she laid down.

"Troy, sleep with me."

"What!?!?!"

"Not like that! Could you please sleep here… with me?"

"Oh, umm yeah." Troy blushed and got in the bed with her.

"Thanks… night Troy."

"Night Gabi."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Trivia!

What Number is Zeke

A.44

B.32

C.14

D.8

What Number is Chuckie

A.44

B.32

C.23

D.45


	16. Silence

Troy and Gabriella shot up out of bed. They heard a loud horn. "What the hell is going on?" Isabella Montez said as she walked into Gabriella's room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Troy said as he got out of bed

He walked into the main room where the lodge owner Lina was talking to the crowd.

"I am very sorry for the disturbance, but we have gotten a weather report and we are in the middle of a very big blizzard. There is a very big possibility of an avalanche occurring, which we knock out our power, and heater. I encourage all of you to get all you sheets and blankets, and to stay in a warm area away from windows in your rooms. You should also pack up all your clothes, just in case we need to move you to another premise. Just please stay calm, and stay warm. We are advising you to stay in your rooms, and not to wonder around. Thank you."

Troy ran back to Gabriella's hotel room and told them what he heard.

"Well apparently there is a blizzard outside, and possibly an avalanche. You guys need to get all your warm clothes on and put all the blankets in a corner away from the window. You guys should also pack up all your clothes. I'm going to go call my parents and tell them to come over here."

Troy walked over to the phone and remembered something. 'Oh damn! I didn't tell mom or dad I was here, holy crap.' He called his mom's cell phone.

"Ugh hey mom,"

"Troy David Alexander Bolton! What on earth were you thinking! Where are you? Are you okay? Did someone…"

'Mom! I'm fine, I'm actually with Gabriella and Isabella, they are staying here too! Well I kinda fell asleep here last night and forgot to tell you. Well you guys need to come over here, its room 14. I assume you know why. Oh bring me some warm clothes I'm freezing."

"Hold on, Isabella and Gabriella are here! Eeeek!" Troy heard his mother get all excited

'Yeah mom they are, now get ready and come over here." Troy hung up and walked back to Gabriella.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Need any help?"

"No I'm fine, I just finished. I guess we should go put all the blankets in that corner now. Wait a minute; let's just get the mattress on my bed and out it on the ground over there. It's a king so we can all sit on it."

"Yeah that's a good idea, let's go then."

Troy and Gabriella went over and picked the mattress up. It wasn't easy, but they carried it over to the corner that was by the vent.

Isabella walked in with Stella and Jack. Jack was carrying about five huge blankets, while Stella pulled two big suitcases behind her. They piled all the blankets on mattress and sat down. Gabriella was right, they all fit on it. Troy sat right by the wall and Gabriella was by him.

"Gabi, you can lay down and sleep if you want. There is enough space if you lay your head in my lap."

"Thanks Troy, I'm really tired. We can switch later if you want."

Gabriella laid down, just like her told her to. He was carefully stroking her hair as she was sleeping. He was just looking ahead at the wall in front of him, just thinking.

Isabella and Stella were staring at Troy and Gabriella.

"Just look at them, they look so cute. You can see Troy cares for Gabi." Isabella said whispering to Stella so Troy wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah I know, I'll just bet you they will start dating. It's just like we hoped they would"

They just kept whispering to each other while Jack was snoring on the other side of Stella. Yes he fell asleep.

**Three hours later**

It was now 6 am and everything was practically frozen.

The Bolton's and Montez's were covered up with five layers of thick blankets. Now Troy and Gabriella were both sleeping, Gabriella no longer on his lap. Gabriella was in Troy's arms as he was spooning her. Isabella was on the other end of them, while Stella and Jack were on the opposite side.

Gabriella woke up and almost screamed when she felt someone's arms on her. But then she saw it was Troy she just smiled and cuddled up to him, and fell back asleep.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Ahh I hope you guys liked it lol!

Trivia!

**What are Mr. and Mrs. Evans first names.**

Vance and Derby Evans

Vance and Melanie Evans

Robert and Derby Evans

Robert and Melanie Evans

I would like to ask you guys something. For the winner of the trivia, do you want you name to be in the chapter. Or have you penname said before the actual chapter? Or both?

Thanls R&R


	17. The Return

Yes i know you all want to kill me lol! But i unexpectidly took a break and then whe i tried to update i left my sprials at school! Well next week I have ISATS which is the biggest test of the year so i need to focus on that but i'm going to try to update so thanks lyl! Remeber i will AFA! Oh please try to read my other story Who Would Have Thought as well! I couldn't add the person in this chapter so i'm afully sorry, but in the next chapter there is a party so i plan on includding you there! So that means no Trivia sorry (

* * *

Gabriella woke up on something hard, turns out it was Troy's chest! She smiled when he grunted. "Come on Troy, get up." Still no response. "Troy boy, get up." Nothing! She now grew frustrated. "Troy I'm taking my shirt off…" That immediately woke him up. His eyes were wide with excitement, but when he saw Gabriella with her shirt _on _heclosed his eyes.

"Liar," he said with a sleepy voice.

Gabriella giggled, " I find that incredibly rude that you want to get up if I'm not wearing a shirt, but not just to enjoy my company."

"Ugh, your not going to let me sleep are you?"

"Nope," she responded

"Gabiiiiiiiiiiii, a growing man needs lots of sleep and food, so maybe you can go get me something…" he asked hopefully.

"I think not Mr. Bolton! But considering our parents are most likely watching us and listening to every single word we're saying, there is a pretty good chance that your mother will get you something."

Gabriella was correct as usual, and to Troy's delight his mother responded with an answer he wanted.

"Troy, I went out and got McDonalds a couple of minutes ago, and I got you two Chicken McSkillets and three hash browns! Gabriella I got you what a normal person would eat, one Chicken McSkillet and two hash browns, so come and eat before it cools off. And yes I got orange juice." (A/N I actually order what Gabriella got for breakfast )

Troy and Gabriella shot up out of bed when she mentioned McDonalds. They both ran to the table and immediately started eating.

"You know," Gabriella's mother began, "Gabriella may eat less then Troy, but she sure can eat faster." As to prove her point Gabriella finished one of her hash browns, "Example one," Isabella said.

Gabriella shot her mother a look, "Where's dad and Jack?" She said while her mouth was full with food. A piece actually fell out of her mouth which caused Troy to start laughing hysterically, while his mouth was filled with food. So now both of them were laughing, while food was falling out of their mouths.

"Now that is just disgusting!" Said Mrs. Bolton

Mrs. Montez nodded in agreement. "Well we're going to go finish packing, so you two can 'hang out' for about two hours. Then we are going to go home. Oh yeah, your father and Jack are renting car for us. Don't worry, I told them to get a S.U.V. so we won't get cramped. You know the seating arrangements, Jack and Robert in front, Maureen and me in the middle and you two in the back."

With that Mrs. Montez and Bolton left.

"So Gabi, watcha wanna do," Troy said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I don't know how about we get dressed?"

"No, how about I lay here and you get undressed," Troy said laughing.

Gabriella punched him on the shoulder," Shut up Troy!" They both just started laughing.

"Well, I'm going to use the shower, toodle loo." Gabriella said getting off the bed.

"No way, I'm going first," Troy said trying to get off the bed, but he tripped on the covers and fell. By then Gabriella was already in the bathroom with the door **locked**.

**Six hours later**

The Bolton's and the Montez's were now in the S.U.V. heading for Albuquerque . Troy and Gabriella were desperately trying to entertain themselves, even though they were almost there.

"Umm, Pennsylvania," Troy said.

"Main," Gabriella said with a triumphant voice! She had just won their game where they had to find the car with the license plate farthest from Albuquerque.

"Kids, we're hear," Robert said as he pulled the car to a stop.

They didn't even bother to correct him, they weren't _kids, _but when he said they were there they immediately ran out of the car.

Gabriella pulled open the door to her old and new house and tears came to her eyes. It looked exactly the same when she last saw it, except the furniture had been modernized. The Montez's had all their things flown in, and they made sure everything was where it was suppose to be. Gabriella ran up to her room and gasped. It looked even better then when she remembered it! The balcony door was open and sunlight was pouring in, illuminating everything!

"Wow, doesn't this bring back e memories," Troy said, behind her.

"Yeah, it sure does," Gabriella whispered.


End file.
